Our Story: A Miraculous Story
by Sberry2004
Summary: Marinette and her class gets kidnapped by Hawkmoth to watch a show called 'Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir'. Identity's revealed, friendships introduced, and jealousy created. A story filled with love and hate.


Marinette POV:

It was a long night. Me and Chat just finished fighting off another akuma. It was the 5th one this week. Once I got into my room, I de-transformed and went straight to bed. The akumas have been getting harder, what if Hawkmoth is up to something? No, I can't think about that right now I need sleep, it's almost sunrise and I have school tomorrow..., oh wait today. "Goodnight" I told Tikki who was already asleep.

Adrien POV:

"The akumas are getting harder" I thought as I came through my window and de-transformed, "what if Hawkmoths planning something?" There was so many more akumas now and me and Ladybug have weakened. I need to protect my lady but I need to get my sleep. I yawned "Goodnight Plagg." he was already in a food coma from his cheese. He was as tired as I was. Why was this happening.

Nobody POV :

"Marinette" Sabine called "Your going to be late for school!"

Marinette said groggily, "Five more minutes..."

"You said that 10 times sweetie it's 7:45 your going to be late."

Marinette jumped out of bed, so close to pulling out her hair " Ohhh noooo I'm lateeee" Marinette went searching for Tikki "Tikki. Tikki? Tikki!" Tikki wasn't anywhere to be found. If Tikki was somewhere she was probably asleep somewhere. Marinette decided to leave without Tikki.

Adrien POV:

"Adrien heres your sced... Adrien why aren't you up yet your going to be late to school." Natalie said when walking into Adriens room.

With that I sat up and quickly as possible and went to get dressed. Once Natalie left the room I called out " Plagg! Plagg come out this is no time for games!" I was getting really annoyed with this stupid cat so I walked out of the room to see no Plagg anywhere "Plagg..." I was interrupted by Natalie barging into the room "Adrien come on you have school today." I said "Ok Natalie." I got my stuff and walked out, I hoped Plagg was ok.

Nobody's POV :

Everyone was at school sitting in their seats chatting when Mrs. Bustier came in and said "Alright class today we have a special treat we are going on a special trip." She said in a warily voice, like she was being forced to say this, she whispered "I'm really sorry." And everything thing when black.

Marinette POV :

I woke up everything was black, then I saw it. Hawkmoth, on a screen holding Tikki and and another Kwami, I'm guessing Cat Noirs. I screamed " TIKKI!! HAWKMOTH IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILL YOU!!" Hawkmoth starting laughing "You can't stop me." Then I looked around me sitting next to me was Adrien and Alya. It went Nino, Alya, Me, Adrien in the first row. Kim, Alix, Sabrina, and Max in the second row. Myline, and Ivan in the third row. Rose, Julika, and Nathanial in the fourth row. And Chloe and Lila in the last row.

I was the only one awake for now but then Adrien woke up. He looked at me groggily, and he saw the distressed look on my face.

Adrien POV :

I woke up in this weird dark theater, and I look over and see Marinette looking at me with the most worried expression I've ever seen. She points toward the front screen and I start screaming. Hawkmoth. I should have known he was planning something. And I finally see what Hawkmoth is holding. He has Plagg, and a kwami that looks like a ladybug. I have to hold back my screaming because if Marinette sees me screaming she'll know that I'm Chat Noir. I looked around for an exit but there was none, only a restroom and a kitchen. When I looked around I saw the whole class. Then I finally said "Why?"

Marinette's POV :

I didn't know how to answer that question. But then people started to wake up. Everyone looked confused and bewildered by what they saw on the screen. Some couldn't help but scream at the image. Once everyone was awake Hawkmoth started to speak. "Hello everyone and welcome to my sleepover. You will be staying here for some time, because you will be warching something. It's called 'Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir' it's about how Ladybug and Chat Noir fight my Akumas." Most people started to gape at what he was saying " In the first episode we will be watching Ladybug and Chat Noir's Origin stories." Alya started to take out her phone but I told her "This isn't right put it away." Alya said "But Mariiii this could be a big hit for my blog." I said "We are kept hostage by Hawkmoth and all you care about is your blog??" "Yeah.." Hawkmoth then said " Oh I forgot one thing, Ladybug and Chat Noirs identitys will no doubt be revealed, and they are in this theater with you right this moment." And suddenly came the chatter. Chloe said in a snobby but sad tone, " My daddy will hear about this." Alya said "Aww man my phones dead." Adrien looked like he was going to puke. And me, oh I was freaking out, once Hawkmoth said that I ran straight towards the bathroom to throw up. My whole identity revealed in front of my whole class! What would they think of me? I'm just the class clutz. Then something came to my mind. Hawkmoth said that Ladybug and Chat Noir were both in this room... so that means that Chat Noir is in my class!! I started to pace around the bathroom to confused for myself. Suddenly I got snapped out of my thoughts when Hawkmoth said over the loudspeaker "We are now starting with Stoneheart Origins: Part 1"


End file.
